Fall
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Traduction de Somersaulter :Tard dans la nuit, elle le trouve seul sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle décide alors de rester pour un moment, juste pour un moment OS HGDM


**Nom de la fic : Fall**

**Auteur : Somersaulter**

**Traductrice : Moi, Malfoy4ever**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : Tard dans la nuit, elle le trouve seul sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle décide alors de rester pour un moment, juste pour un moment**

**Pairing : Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger**

**Note de la traductrice : Je sais que j'ai déjà deux trad en cours, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à traduire ce OS dont les persos principaux sont Hermione et Drago, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

**

* * *

**

Fall

Il était là, tout seul, assis au milieu du terrain de quidditch.

Il n'était pas très sur de l'heure qu'il devait être. Peut être était-il là depuis plusieurs heures, peut-être depuis quelques minutes seulement. Mais en vérité, cela lui importait peu.

Le temps n'existait pas ici.

Il faisait noir, et les étoiles lui apparaissaient comme de la poussière argentée dispersée dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Tout était très calme, les seuls bruits occasionnels étant le bruissement des feuilles d'un arbre tout proche ou encore le hululement d'un hibou qui passait par là. Il ferma les yeux.

Un vent doux caressa ses cheveux parfaitement lissés en arrière. Il ferma les yeux et s'étendit doucement, accueillant la douce caresse de l'air.

Il aimait être ici, mais il se sentait toujours comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose sur lequel elle n'aurait pu mettre un mot ou une image.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger trouva Drago Malefoy.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment, comme hypnotisée, ses cheveux semblaient être devenus des mèches d'argent peintes à la lumière de la lune, et sa posture silencieuse et subtile débordait de pouvoir.

Il était une personne dangereuse, pleine de profondeur et de mystère.

Un serpentard.

Sortant de ses pensées, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre vraiment ses pensées, elle se retourna silencieusement pour partir.

Il y eut soudainement un léger changement d'air. Instinctivement, il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un d'autre était là, l'observant silencieusement. Cela devait être Crabbe ou Goyle ou alors l'un des professeurs ou étudiants. Il s'en fichait. Ils savaient quand il fallait le laisser seul. Il leur aurait lancé un sort si ils ne le faisaient pas.

Et il avait raison, cette personne était en train de partir. Et il le ou la laissa faire. C'était son moment privé, et il avait rarement besoin de compagnie non appréciée. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse ses yeux dériver et qu'il aperçoive des cheveux brins touffus et emmêlés. Son nom s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en empêcher, et il se maudit mentalement juste après.

C'était à peine un murmure, mais au plus profond de la nuit, elle entendit prononcer son nom fortement et clairement, comme une cloche résonnant dans ses oreilles, elle s'arrêta sur le chemin, comme complètement gelée.

Se forçant à être calme, elle se retourna dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle devait faire ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Elle progressa nonchalamment vers lui, se rendant compte avec difficulté de ses yeux sur elle. Elle ignora son regard fixe. Quand elle atteint finalement l'endroit où il était, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder fixement vers le bas dans sa direction.

Droit dans ses yeux. Qui ressemblaient tellement à du mercure fondu sous le clair de lune.

Pour probablement la première fois dans toute sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. _Bonjour ? Ravie de te voir ? Tu es un idiot ? Peux tu juste partir ?_

Il haussa les sourcils, la provoquant pratiquement à dire quelque chose, comme si c'était une compétition et que le premier à parler perdrait.

Alors, il brisa abruptement leur contact visuel. Ses yeux jetèrent un regard au balai dans sa main droite, et un regard d'incrédulité totale éclaira son visage. « Tu es venu pour voler ? Oh attends une seconde, je veux dire, tu vas tomber de ton balai et peut-être mourir ? C'est formidable ! »

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues devenir chaudes, et eut l'envie soudaine d'abîmer sa jolie petite tête blonde avec le balai, mais décida d'épargner des dommages à son balai. En même temps, elle résistait à l'envie qui s'emparait d'elle de cacher le balai dans son dos, et de partir en courant et en criant d'embarras vers la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ? C'est contre le règlement. Tu es préfet, tu devrais le savoir » rétorqua t'elle à la place espérant se débarrasser de lui

« Tu devrais le savoir aussi » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Zut, il avait raison.

Il y eut un silence de mort de nouveau et elle évita son regard fixe. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle voulait désespérément partir, mais elle s'était promis de ne pas le laisser l'avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière à l'enceinte de l'école, espérant que Rusard apparaisse et qu'il les renvoie tous les deux dans leurs lits.

Alors sa voix s'éleva.

« Je suis ici pour trouver quelque chose » Cette fois, alors qu'il parlait, son petit sourire suffisant avait disparu remplacé par une tonalité plus sombre.

Il lui parlait civilement.

Elle prit un moment pour considérer sa réponse « Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? » Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose de plutôt sarcastique quand la lune réapparut derrière un nuage et éclaira son air grave.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, parce que je ne l'ai jamais réellement trouvé » Sa voix avait plongé au dessous d'un murmure, et elle pensait l'avoir mal entendu.

Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi… ? » Demanda t'elle confuse et oubliant momentanément toute ses pensées.

C'était presque comme si elle était hypnotisée, elle posa son balai à terre et s'assit par terre, près de lui, curieuse d'en apprendre plus, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours haït comme elle n'avait jamais haït personne d'autre.

Peut-être pourrait-elle l'utiliser contre lui raisonna son cerveau, et elle s'en contenta, sachant que ça l'aiderait à atténuer l'émotion étrange qu'elle ressentait parce qu'elle avait une conversation normale avec lui, sans lui hurler des insultes ou lui jeter des sorts.

Il se tourna vers elle pour découvrir ses grands yeux noisettes innocents qui le regardait fixement avec curiosité et perplexité, sa peau de porcelaine rougeoyant sous la lueur nourrissante de la lune. Elle tendit le bras pour écarter une mèche rebelle qui était devant ses yeux, et le regarda espérant plus de détails. La mèche de cheveux refusa d'obéir à son propriétaire, et revint à sa position d'origine.

Agissant complètement sous le coup de l'impulsion, il tendit le bras et replaça avec désinvolture la mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle se serait retirée, mais elle avait été tellement effrayée par son mouvement soudain qu'elle resta, ses yeux suivant le chemin de sa main tandis qu'il se rétractait, ses paumes à terre contre la verdure. Elle était plus que jamais embarrassée, et bien sur, légèrement en colère d'avoir ressenti un tintement lorsque sa main avait effleuré le lobe sensible de son oreille.

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il avait fait, et il rit presque en voyant l'expression de son visage. C'était de la complète perplexité. Essayant de cacher sa grimace, il s'affala sur l'herbe, s'étirant paresseusement et laissant échapper un bâillement. Il savait que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Et elle était en effet, en train de le regarder, essayant de déchiffrer le mystère qu'était Drago Malefoy.

« Pourquoi tu ne va pas voler maintenant ? Je te donnerais quelques tuyaux. Cependant, je dois dire que je suis curieux. Pourquoi voles tu ? » Demanda t'il en passant ses mains sous sa tête qu'il releva pour la regarder.

En vérité, elle était intriguée par la perspective de tout cela. Elle était assise près de la cheminée dans la salle commune, écoutant Ron et Harry en parler, et ils la pressaient tous les deux pour qu'elle essaye de maîtriser le vol, ou plutôt, ils la harcelaient en la mettant hors d'elle même. Ils disaient que la sensation du vent se précipitant dans les oreilles, attaquant les cinq sens était le plus merveilleux des sentiments. Elle ne les croyait pas bien sur, rien ne pouvait être plus merveilleux que de finir son travail et d'obtenir le mérite d'un travail bien fait.

Cependant, elle avait été incapable de s'endormir. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'était retrouvée à prendre son balai et à se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch.

Il attendait toujours une réponse. Elle sourit facilement et haussa les épaules « Pour le fun, c'est tout »

« Bien, d'accord. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé que tomber de son balai était aussi fun » Il s'installa sur l'herbe « Bien, vas-y, tombe. Je te rattraperais si tu tombes, je veux dire quand tu tomberas »

Quelque chose dans ses mots l'incita, peut-être était le challenge non dit dans son ton, ou peut-être l'assurance négligente d'être sure qu'il la rattraperait.

Non. Définitivement c'était le challenge.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné en voyant la détermination dans ses belles joues.

« C'est ça ris. Rira bien qui rira le dernier » Ajouta t'elle pour elle même, comme si elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Et avec ça, elle monta sur le balai et s'envola, et plutôt avec grâce pouvait-il remarquer.

Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie s'installa au creux de son estomac, et c'était tellement accueillant qu'un vrai sourire s'installa sur son visage.

Elle avait une peur bleue. Elle allait tomber, elle le savait. Elle allait certainement s'écraser sur la pelouse à cette vitesse. Elle tenta un regard vers le bas et ferma les yeux.

Quelque part dans sa tête, elle se rendait vaguement compte de sa présence en bas sur le terrain.

_« Je te rattraperais si tu tombes »_

Elle ne le croyait honnêtement pas, aurait-elle du ? Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Il la haïssait et elle la haïssait.

Cependant, sa promesse faisait écho dans ses oreilles, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, faisant légèrement accélérer le balai. Cette fois, la vue qu'elle avait n'était pas intimidante, elle était belle.

Sa vision allait au delà de la forêt, et elle pouvait voir la cabane de Hagrid. Le ciel semblait plus près d'elle, la couvrant de toute sa chaleur et de toute sa gloire. La brise chatouillait délicieusement ses oreilles, jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. De là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur émanée par la forêt. C'était l'odeur du bois combiné au parfum unique des fleurs et des plantes, et les senteurs de l'herbe et des arbres. Elle pouvait presque y goûter. C'était calme, mais en même temps, ça ne l'était pas. Elle pouvait entendre quelque chose. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la nuit.

Il la regardait, allongé sur le dos. Il avait cette curieuse sensation qu'il pourrait la regarder pour toujours et il s'en contentait.

Il se demanda si elle avait vu le hibou qui suivait son chemin. C'était un petit hibou faible, mais qui aurait pu stopper sa course et l'éjecter de son balai. Il réalisa que le petit hibou semblait s'agiter un peu trop fort, comme s'il avait trop d'alcool dans le sang. D'un autre regard, il put reconnaître le faible hibou de la famille Weasley. Il pensa que Weasley avait du en avoir un neuf.

De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour le courrier. Ou peut-être l'avait-il suivie. Il grimaça.

Elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes derrière elle et se retourna, effrayée tandis qu'un hibou se descendait dangereusement en piqué dans sa direction. Elle laissa échapper un cri avant de perdre l'équilibre et le contrôle du balai.

En bas sur le terrain, il se leva d'un bond, ayant peur pour la sûreté de la jeune fille.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien, le balai n'était plus sous elle, elle tombait. Non, elle volait.

_« Je te rattraperais si tu tombes_ _»_

Cents milles sorts lui venaient à l'esprit tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette dans sa longue robe. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'aider, son esprit était dans un désordre total.

Finalement, il se décida.

Et sa chute fut stoppée, Drago ayant lancé un sort de lévitation à peine cinq mètres au dessus du sol. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, il la fit tomber mollement dans l'herbe. Pendant un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, ils essayaient tous les deux de se remettre du choc.

Lentement, il se mit à genoux et la scruta soigneusement du regard. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et joues rosies par le risque qu'elle venait de prendre. Ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que jamais et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et soudainement, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

« Granger ? » Dit-il incrédule alors que ses épaules tremblaient. Alors, son corps suivit et elle se mit à trembler de partout.

Elle sanglotait, il le réalisa avec un sursaut, probablement le choc. Il se maudit silencieusement pour ne pas être capable de la consoler, et pendant un moment, simplement pour se trouver là.

« Granger » Dit-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre « Hermione » C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il agit sous le coup de la pulsion et la prit gentiment dans ses bras, massant sa tête d'une façon calmante. Elle enterra sa tête dans sa poitrine et s'accrocha à lui.

Quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il la retira lentement de lui.

Rien.

Elle était secouée d'un rire silencieux.

Les yeux au loin, elle éclata finalement de rire.

Ses mains toujours sur ses bras, il la regardait fixement, se demandant si son cerveau n'était pas resté quelque part là haut. En vérité, il était plutôt fâché. Il était malade d'inquiétude à son propos, et elle, elle riait comme une folle.

« Granger » L'avertit-il

« Pardon, pardon… » Elle s'étrangla, tournant son sourire lumineux vers lui, les joues rouges « C'était quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais pu te tuer »

« Non je n'aurais pas pu, tu es là » Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je suis ton ennemi »

« D'accord. On ne peux pas mettre ça de côté pour une fois » Elle rit se sentant ragaillardie par sa chute

Il la regarda pendant un moment, se sentant comme s'il manipulait une enfant. Alors, il soupira.

« Allez, assis toi, tu as eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée » Dit-il à la place avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis s'assit finalement à côté de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda t-il après un moment

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était occupée à penser à ce qui venait de se passer durant les cinq dernières minutes.

Il l'avait rattrapé à temps, comme il l'avait promis. Il aurait pu la laisser tomber, et la laisser se casser quelques os par la même occasion, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ca ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas mauvais. _C'est un Serpentard_. Cela ne signifiait pas rien_. Et c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy_. Cela voulait définitivement dire quelque chose.

Mais il avait prit soin d'elle. Il était anxieux. Il l'avait consolée.

Il l'avait enlacée.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle était restée pour éclaircir le mystère Drago Malefoy. Mais elle semblait plus confuse que jamais. Et maintenant, il y avait ce sentiment perturbant aux creux de son estomac.

Probablement à cause de la chute.

Se tournant vers lui, elle fut étonnée de voir le réel souci qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Granger » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais bien » Elle sourit « Merci d'avoir ralenti ma chute »

« Je te l'avais promis » Répondit-il

« Bien, je dois y aller » Dit-elle. Il hocha la tête, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Le silence s'empara d'eux, un silence confortable et maladroit. Ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ce silence maladroit mais tout était faux. Ils étaient chacun un revers de la médaille et ils le savaient. Ils étaient trop différents

Elle n'aurait jamais du rester derrière.

Silencieusement, il changea sa position et s'étendit sur l'herbe, regardant fixement le ciel. Elle savait qu'elle devait partir.

Elle le fit tranquillement par la suite.

Seul sur le terrain à nouveau, il garda les yeux fermés, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des visions d'elle. Il y avait ce sombre sentiment blessant tout au fond de lui.

Comme s'il avait eu quelque chose mais qu'il l'avait perdu en route.

Il le combattit, essayant de s'en débarasser, mais ça ne marcha pas.

Et il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait une mauvaise chute.

* * *

**FIN ! L'auteur n'a pas écrit de suite, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'elle en écrive une un jour :) Ce serait gentil de me laisser une review :)**


End file.
